Cama de hielo
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Korra, entre tantas opciones, tuvo la "fortuna" de haber sido  seleccionada como la nueva esposa del despiadado Señor del Fuego. Tan lejos de casa y Naga como su única familia, el Palacio es, sin duda alguna, un lugar solitario. Semi AU. Regalo para Marianita-chan.


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Semi-Universo Alterno, donde existen Maestros, el mundo está separado en Naciones, sin embargo, no existe el Avatar.

 **Marianita-chan** : ¡Mi niña hermosa! ¡Muchas felicidades! Pues ni qué decir. Eres un amor de persona, siempre responsable, dulce, amigable, y no sólo eso, también eres un excelente ejemplo de moderadora y una escritora fantástica. En resumen, que te mereces todo el pastel y el Korroh del mundo xD. En verdad deseo sigas teniendo un hermoso día, ¡y que cumplas muchos muchos años más!

Lamento que no esté terminado el fic (y encima es corto el capítulo x3), pero prometo no tardar en actualizar, lo que espero, sea, un two-shot. Oh, y no es que sea un Korroh así 100% xD, así que ojalá te guste aunque sea un poquito. Lo hice con mucho cariño para mi querida hija n.n

* * *

La Nación del Fuego siempre había sido caracterizada por su valentía, su poder, su dedicación, y claro, su codicia. Desde hace décadas, dicha Nación mantenía cierto control sobre las otras, pero, especialmente, sobre las Tribus Agua. Contar la historia sobre el conflicto entre el Agua y el Fuego, sería irse muchos años atrás, por lo que sólo mencionaremos que fue gracias a Izumi, quien con su indiscutible habilidad para la política, logró embellecer aún más su hogar: Gozaban de riqueza económica, un enorme ejército, y una excelente calidad de vida para todos los habitantes. Y una vez Izumi dejó su cargo de Señor del Fuego, fue su hijo, el estratega Iroh II, insatisfecho con tal prosperidad, quien tomó a sus soldados y fue a conquistar ambas Tribus Agua. Porque ellas no eran aliadas, y si no eran aliadas de su Nación, les convenía más someterlas, que permanecer neutrales con ellas.

Así sucedió, pues, la famosa "Batalla del Dragón", festejada cada nueve de Agosto en la Nación triunfante. Épica guerra donde el ejército Fuego tomó por sorpresa a los Maestros Agua y atacó sin misericordia, sin pedir previamente llegar a un acuerdo y solucionar el conflicto sin violencia. Derritieron el hielo cual dragón furioso volando sobre la Tribu, de rincón a rincón. Los Jefes tribales no tuvieron más opción que rendirse, y desde entonces trabajan para la Nación del Fuego, les dan buena parte de su comida, del dinero ganado en comercio, y no menos importante, cada tres años (o menos, dependiendo de qué tan aburrido resultara el asunto), se le es entregada una nueva esposa al Señor del Fuego. Alguien joven (al General Iroh le gustan las muchachas de rostro fino y que inspiran lozanía), capaz de tener hijos (aunque por el momento no había engendrado a ningún heredero), y que comprendieran que el título de "Señora del Fuego" era un simple adorno: ellas no tenían el derecho de dar órdenes.

La "afortunada" de este año era Korra, una Maestra Agua con increíble manejo de su control. Ella perdió a su madre en la Batalla del Dragón, cuando apenas era una niña. Criada por su padre Tonraq, comerciante quien tuvo que arreglárselas para cuidar a su pequeña, y viajar de Nación en Nación para hacer negocios y traer dinero a casa. A pesar de eso, trató de darle lo mejor y enseñarle sobre la vida, inculcarle valores, llevarla de paseo, y aconsejarla cada vez que le era posible. Así formó a la Korra de hoy día: Una mujer con sentido del humor, alma aventurera, y que si bien era educada, no pensaba dos veces antes de actuar cuando algo no le parecía de su agrado. Poniendo por ejemplo... ¡Que tuviera que casarse con el Señor del Fuego!

* * *

Fue en una mañana de agosto, en la que el viento soplaba más de lo normal y el sol, perezoso, apenas y alumbraba, cuando le llegó la noticia.

Continuando con el trabajo de su padre, y agradeciéndole a su don para la palabra, Korra se había convertido en una comerciante excepcional. Hace tres días que había llegado de un importante viaje de negocios, donde cerró un trato con un magnate del Reino Tierra, a quien desde ahora en adelante, le vendería ciruelas de mar en cantidades desmesuradas. ¡Ah, qué bien se sentía ganar dinero, cuando olvidabas que cierto porcentaje iba destinado a la Nación del Fuego!

Estaba en su hogar, descansando con Naga, su perro osa polar y mejor amiga desde los ocho años, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Se levantó con pereza y al abrir, se encontró con una visita inesperada.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó hostil, porque la visita de un miembro del concejo de la Tribu nunca había sido sinónimo de buenas noticias.

—Korra, nacida en la Tribu Agua del Sur, hija de Senna y Tonraq. Los Jefes Tribales le mandan saludos.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor? —escupió con sarcasmo.

Tarrlok suspiró con pesadez. Era un hombre un tanto egoísta y corrupto, pero siempre sentía vergüenza cuando el momento llegaba. Después de todo, era a alguien de su pueblo a quien estaba entregando al enemigo en bandeja de plata.

—Se ha decidido al azar, como siempre. De entre la población de jóvenes, usted ha salido en el sorteo como la próxima esposa del Señor del Fuego —agachó la cabeza, apenado.

Korra no dio créditos a lo que oía. Ante la mirada profunda de Tarrlok, no pudo más que entrar en pánico. "¡Oh, por favor! Que todo sea una broma, que todo sea una broma..." Susurraba sin cesar su cabeza.

El concejal le dio un par de minutos para que se calmara. Reconocía bien esos ojos de incredulidad y terror: siempre aparecían en los rostros de las futuras esposas. Y siempre, en algún momento, sentía ganas de reconfortarlas, decirles que todo estaría bien; empero, ese no era su trabajo, su única labor era ser el mensajero, y por eso, siempre quedaba como el hombre malo que trae noticias malas.

La Maestra Agua soltó una carcajada irónica, dolida. De tantas muchachas, y no es que les estuviera deseando el mismo destino, bueno, quizá sí... ¡Maldición! Es que realmente debías tener una suerte asquerosa para terminar casándote con el Señor del Fuego. Y ella solamente era una comerciante, que vivía tranquilamente y sin muchos lujos, con su pequeña familia de tres. Y ahora, nada. Por culpa de un loco lo iba a perder todo. Sí, dos o tres años en la Nación del Fuego, no parecía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, algunas mujeres aseguraban que jamás volvías a ser la misma.

Naga chilló, comprendió la situación, de algún modo. Y si Korra se lo hubiera pedido, hubiera saltado de inmediato y atacado a ese hombre que desde que llegó no había traído más que angustia. No obstante, también logró entender que no era su culpa.

Finalmente, Tarrlok se decidió a romper el silencio. Qué más daba. Era posible que el coraje no se le fuera en mucho tiempo.

—En serio lo lamento —dijo solemne, para sonar más humano—. Bueno, desde estos momentos, cuenta con dos semanas antes de que venga el ejército de la Nación del Fuego por usted —informó, ya sin importarle mucho sus palabras crueles.

—¡Usted está loco si piensa que voy a aceptar! —gritó llena de rabia, al mismo tiempo que le cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Tarrlok se marchó con un suspiro de aprehensión. Y Korra se sentó en el frío suelo de la cabaña, abrazándose a sí misma, llorando de la impotencia. Naga, leal como siempre, se echó a su lado, igual o más triste que ella.

Entonces, una idea infantil y descabellada se le ocurrió: ¡Escapar! Tomaría comida, mantas para no pasar el frío, ropa, y simplemente se iría con Naga. ¿Adónde? Eso no importaba, cualquier lugar era mejor que la Tribu. Huiría lejos, muy lejos, a un sitio en el cual jamás pudiera ser encontrada. Después de todo, las Naciones y los océanos los conocía bien. Nada podía perder.

Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad anormal, por la adrenalina y enojo, tomó sus cosas, las puso en una humilde maleta, y esperó hasta las doce de la noche, para iniciar su plan: "Fugarse antes de la boda".

Y agradeció, pero al mismo tiempo lamentó, que su padre llegara a casa dentro de dos días. Justo ahora estaba con los Nómadas Aire haciendo, o mejor dicho, convenciéndolos de hacer negocios. Eso era una ventaja, escabullirse sin que él pudiera detenerla. Aunque, no volver a verlo nunca más (Korra a veces era demasiado dramática), le partía el alma.

—Espero lo entiendas, papá —Le susurró a la oscura habitación. La hora había llegado. Sin marcha atrás, se iría de la Tribu, rechazando el matrimonio el cual jamás tuvo la opción de rechazar.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

Gracias por leer :). Y de nuevo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marianita-chan!


End file.
